Earth 2541
The events of the Partners universe take place primarily on the planet Earth, in the system Sol, in the year 2541. Unlike the Earth the readers know, the planet as well as the human population have been greatly altered by the historical events leading up to the main time period of the series, with over 500 years having passed from the troubles of what would be the modern day. City States Due to the relative drop in world population and the relative safety and controlability of the city centers, the great majority of Earth's population is clustered in her many domed cities. Each city is a state of its own, acting autonomously, passing laws and governing itself, though unlike the states of the past, they tend to stake no claim of territory outside their own walls. Most, if not all of the cities are connected by large subterranean transports, descendants of the modern subway, with tunnels running underneath the ground and through the ocean in a great transportation network. Most places can be reached within minutes or hours, and one could reasonably circumnavigate the planet at a leisurely pace in less than a couple of days. Locksmouth A domed resort town on the coast, Locksmouth is the main setting for the Partners series, being the hometown of Nat, Carrie and friends. Anchorsway A domed underwater city full of amusements and diversions, Anchorsway is the sister city to Locksmouth. It is mentioned frequently within the Partners series and is first seen in Volume 2, Issue 15: "Under The Sea". Harbington A domed landlocked city and closest land neighbor to Locksmouth, Harbington is mentioned only briefly in Partners, and is prominently featured in Harbington Heroes. Midbourn Rainfort Snowden Brightwater A domed artificial atoll set over top of an older, reinforced plastiglass underwater dome, Brightwater lies at the end of a long string of islands out in the ocean, making it a relatively remote location compared to some other city-states. It is the main setting for On A Razor's Edge. Meadowland Satellite Cities and Settlements Despite the inclination of people to stay within the relative safety of the domed city-states, the outside world is a vast wilderness of untapped natural resources and lost pre-splice technology. Some people leave the domes to find these artifacts, while others make their own way due to differences in philosophy or out of a need for change. Get enough people like that in one spot, and a settlement is liable to spring up, and several towns have begun in just such a way. They tend to be a bit harder to get to, though the larger ones may have a tran connected to the nearest large city, and coastal or oceanic ones may be accessible primarily by boat. Clarkston A naturalist settlement along the coast within sight of the Locksmouth dome city, featured first in Harbington Heroes. The Ring The Ring is a large space station that encircles and orbits Earth. It serves as a research, manufacturing and transportation hub and in past generations acted as a jumping off point for space missions. Category:Locations